Finding the Worst in Me
by BlindDestiny
Summary: She just wanted to forget. She wanted to forget the feudal era... her unfinished battle... and especially the way that he died. InuKag MirSan Not a reincarnation pairing! DISCONTINUED
1. Since When is Coke a Hallucinogen?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Title-** Finding the Worst in Me 

**Summary- **After tragedy strikes, Kagome goes to a new school to get away, to start over. But soon she realizes that the past isn't that far away, and her imagination, plus some peculiar peers equals heartache and headaches. Also, why are these peers so familiar, and what kind of ties do they hold to her unforgettable past?

**Author's Notes- **This is nothing special really… just something that kept poking me until I wrote it… so I wrote it. The title might change, 'cause I'm not very happy with it.

Enjoy…

xXx

Kagome gazed dreamily towards a large building surrounded by a cluster of smaller buildings. This would be her new home, after all. So she had to get used to it.

The largest building had tall crystal glass windows framing the top half and faded bricks supporting the bottom. You could faintly see heavy folds of random fabric on the walls and more resembling tapestries to be a curtain hanging from the tall ceiling.

_Auditorium…_

The next was just a big, white building with heavy painted concrete blocks making the formation. Several doors marked the sides and a large field was behind the structure.

_Gym…_

She let her sight drift lazily to the other buildings marking the landscape, and sighed. It was going to take a while to get though here _without_ getting lost.

The main building had a small fountain in the front, and the entire face of the building was adorned with huge windows that showed the inside. There were even glass doors.

Bag in tow, Kagome let out a sigh and strolled towards the Main Building. She pulled open the heavy door and quietly made her way over to the secretary who was busying herself typing away.

When Kagome had reached the edge of the desk, the secretary, who's name plaque read: Mrs. Tsukara, had ceased her typing and gave the new arrival a warm smile.

She could tell that Mrs. Tsukara was an older woman from all of the pictures of children reached adulthood, and pictures of her husband placed here and there around her desk. She looked at the papers on the desk and then glanced back up at Kagome, never losing her smile.

"Hello. You must be Kagome Higarashi. My name's Mrs. Tsukara," she stood up to shake Kagome's hand. "Welcome to the academy. I hope you find yourself at home here."

Kagome smiled half-heartedly and nodded.

"Well then, I'll give you your room key and send you off to get comfortable. Remember, classes start tomorrow at 8:30 A.M sharp! But since you're just getting here I'll leave an exception notice for the dorm-patrol in case you decide to get more situated."

Again Kagome nodded, her politeness kicking in. "Thank you. I'm sure I'll be fine with tonight."

"Okay then," she added, grabbing a key off of her desk and handing it to Kagome, "here's your key. The girl's dorm is on the left. Just go out the side door and walk through the courtyard to get there."

Kagome bid Mrs. Tsukara goodbye and made her way out the door. The courtyard was furnished splendidly with large shady trees and small flowers. There were several stone and wooden benches to eat or simply read on, and off in one corner there were a few vending machines.

Suddenly, Kagome felt dehydrated. She hadn't had anything to drink since this morning when her mother made her a farewell breakfast with muffins, pancakes, and orange juice. Digging deep into her pockets she managed to scrounger up fifty cents and pop it into the machine. A light hum escaped her lips as she decided exactly what she wanted. Simply pressing the top button, a can of Coke fell and landed in the small compartment below, and Kagome immediately helped herself to it. Giggling inside she made a clichéd "Ah…" and continued walking to the dorms.

The dorms were two rather large, parallel buildings on either side of the sidewalk. The Boys' on the right; Girls' on the left. In the center, where the sidewalk forked, there was a sign posted that read:

_**'Any Male/Female in the wrong dorm after 5:00 PM and before 8:00 AM will be removed and punished by suspension.'**_

The dark warning gave Kagome a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, but she shook it off and made her way to the large double-doors that made the entry to the dorm building.

Another sigh flowed out of her lungs when she opened the doors and stepped inside, hearing the low murmur of hundreds of other girls. The walls of the compound were literally wood from the carpet to about halfway up; then a light gray took over and lead to the ceiling. The carpet was thick and worn, a hot pinkish colour near the walls and a more pale colour towards the center, where it had been eaten away with traffic.

Suddenly the light patch of carpet turned to a light brown dust, surrounded with grass.

_The path from the feudal era…!_

As soon as Kagome blinked the image faded away, replaced with the carpet again.

Her heart fell slightly, and her grip on the key tightened. She looked down at the key and read the numbers aloud:

"6,"

_Inuyasha, 1; Shippou, 2; Miroku, 3; Kirara, 4; Sango, 5; and I, 6…_

"4,"

_The Jewel of four souls…_

"5 and 0."

_Fifty years…_

Kagome's eyes glazed over and tears brimmed her eyes. She shook her head violently and squeezed the key tightly, not letting the tears fall.

_Can't think of this now. Inuyasha…_

Kagome quickly coughed to knock herself out of her own mind, and she began her accent of the stairs. There was another number on the flip side of the room number, the floor level: 3.

_Yay, the third level of a four-story dorm…_She thought sarcastically. 

By the time she had made it to the third level, her legs were hurting slightly, but not really bugging her. She walked down one corridor after another, turning corners and passing by bathrooms until finally she came across room #6450.

She reached her shaking hand forward and turned the key in the knob, opening the tiny room.

She was in one of the outside rooms, so there was a window; just one window, but a window. The room was very small indeed, two twin-sized beds were crammed into the corners and two desks also fell at the foot of the beds. There was no private bathroom, just one down the hall, which was fine, she didn't want to smell Clorox once a week anyhow. The empty bed was the one nearest the window, which was also fine. This room kind of reminded her of her own room.

The bed opposite hers was wrapped in a big, fluffy, multi-coloured blanket, and several pillows marked it and fell against the wall. On the nightstand by the other bed had a small lamp on it, a book, a flashlight, and a piece of paper. Kagome's curiosity eventually got the best of her as she went over and glanced at the paper, it was a list of extracurricular activities, nothing more. **(I feel like Poe... hehe)**

After Kagome was done 'exploring' she set her large yellow backpack onto the bed. More like chucked it, actually. The over-stuffed bag bounced as the mattress settled; luckily the bed didn't squeak.

She just stood in the center of the room, staring at her bag, almost as if she was afraid to open it. Eventually she stalked over to the bed, set the backpack up, and unlatched the front. She looked inside expecting to see a blanket, tons of clothes, her pillow, and other necessities, but when she peeked inside the bag she saw everything she _didn't_ pack.

There were chocolate bars, lollipops, and crayons; several different drinks and sodas; a magazine, many kinds of crackers and food that didn't need to be refrigerated; cat treats and food; and Ramen… _lots _and_ LOTS_ of Ramen.

Kagome took a step back as if the bag had caught fire. She fell to the floor and scooted away more. Rocking back and forth her breathing grew ragged and memories flooded her mind.

_No, no, no… _"No. No. No!" She screamed to no one in particular. Realizing she shouted, she clamped her hand over her mouth and waited for anyone to respond… no one did.

After a few moments, Kagome unsteadily rose to her feet and walked back over to her backpack. The contents of the bag were now a large pillow, blanket, and clothes. She groaned, knowing that things weren't going to become any easier; so much for being optimistic.

With a dreamy and lazy pace, Kagome made her bed, put away her clothes, put random things on her desk- like pens, books, her diary, pictures, and boxes- and stuffed her backpack under the bed with her shoes.

After she was done she collapsed on the bed and yawned, her bed felt so comfortable with that little home-y touch.

_A real bed again… this isn't so bad…_

Soon sleep overcame her and she was shrouded in blackness. Little figments of the past danced through her closed eyes and pulled on the strings of her heart.

…**Dream Sequence…**

Kagome couldn't help but scream as the demon's blow ripped Shippou from her arms. He began crying and running towards her but Inuyasha yelled at him to stop.

"Shippou! Stop you brat!" Inuyasha tried to work in some comfort, slightly, into his words. "Stay away! Go hide!" Before he could say anymore Shippou was off into the woods and the demon had come after him.

Sango ran towards Kagome, who was bleeding from her hip, and helped her onto her feet. "Are you okay?" She asked, never looking from the demon.

"Yeah, I think…" Kagome choked out, watching Inuyasha and Miroku doing their best to fend off the beast.

"Right." Sango's glare sharpened and she charged towards the demon, the Hiraikotsu flying rapidly at it. **(I think that's how you spell it…)**

Sango always looked so much more threatening when she was clad in her demon slayer attire. There was just something about it that gave you the 'don't mess with her or you'll die' feeling.

Kagome ran around searching for her bow; then the demon reached an arm towards her back.

Inuyasha's eyes widened to their extremities and he bounded towards her. "_Kagome!"_

Kagome turned around in time to see Inuyasha jump between her and the demon, the demon tossing Testsaiga away like a child's toy.

"Inuyasha, please. You can't fight him without your sword!" She begged him, but he just wouldn't give in.

"Keh. I can take him. Just stay safe, why don't 'cha!"

Kagome sunk back and grabbed her bow and pulled out and arrow with it. "Inuyasha, I'm _not_ going to sit back and do nothing. I'm going to help."

Inuyasha turned his head and looked back at her. "Fine. Just don't expect me to come rescuing you when you change your mind." He muttered before leaping towards the demons throat, delivering an attack that sent the enemy hurdling backwards. Before the demon even hit the ground, Inuyasha landed with something of a flourish and swiped up Testsaiga again.

Sango was tossing Hiraikotsu and Miroku was chanting and tossing sutra charms as Kagome was busying herself shooting sacred arrows. She usually missed, but when one found it's way to the demon's eye she muttered a "Yes!" of accomplishment.

The large demon moaned in horrible pain and charged at Kagome, who had suddenly lost the feeling in her legs. All she could do was stare and watch it come closer… _closer_…

The last thing she knew was Inuyasha violently shoving her out of the way and performing the 'Wind Scar' very quickly. There was a bright flash, disintegration, and Inuyasha was gone.

Kagome gasped and looked around frantically. Standing up, she ran to the bare spot on the ground where Inuyasha once stood, nothing was left there. She choked back a sob and fell to her knees, not really understanding what happened.

_I can't sense him anymore… Oh, Kami, Inuyasha, please be alive!_

Sango and Miroku made their way to the small urban girl and kneeled down beside her. She was on her hands and knees now, her tears staining the blank spot of dirt.

Miroku tried to find what to say: "Lady Kagome… Inuyasha could very well still be alive. He's strong, and I'm sure he's survived."

Kagome couldn't take it any longer, and she grabbed onto Miroku and sobbed uncontrollably into his shoulder. "I hope you're right, Miroku…"

Sango sat next to the two with a mournful, but flat look about her. She pet Kirara deftly and glanced back and forth between Kagome and the ground. It wasn't until Kirara's ears perked up that she stopped her cycle and looked towards the woods. There, beaten, battered, and definitely bloody, stood Inuyasha; with barely any life left in him.

Kagome sensed something and turned around, meeting his eyes and her heart skipped a beat. Without thinking she sprung towards him and threw herself at him. Wrapping her arms around his neck and crying into his haroi. He breathed unsteadily and in bursts, but hugged her as tightly as he could with one of his arms. Apparently he had broken the other one.

"Inuyasha, I'm so sorry…" She breathed, not really thinking of anything else to say.

"I'm sorry too." He mumbled softly, so only she'd hear it. Kagome buried her face into his blood-covered haroi, and listened to his slow then rapid, the slow again breathing. She clung to him tighter, hoping he wouldn't leave, hoping he's spring back to life and yell at her for not being careful, hoping…

His grip on her tightened and quickly slackened, now both his arms hung limp and useless at his sides, and his head dangled over hers as if it was too heavy for his neck to bear. Kagome listened more intently now to his heartbeat. It was slowing; she could hear it… The dull pounding was getting lighter… pulling away…

"No, Inuyasha, you _can't_ do this…!" she half whispered half screamed at him.

"I-I'm sorry…" His voice graveled, and his body fell backwards, away from her. She tried to hold on as long as she could but couldn't support his weight; so she ended up falling on top of him, her body literally convulsing with sobs.

Kagome held on as long as she could, but eventually found enough strength to get up and leave. Just leave. Through the well and never come back.

…**End Dream Sequence… (Finally)**

About 30 minutes after falling asleep she woke up. She leaned up and found her pillow soaked to the mattress with tears. Pulling her knees closer to her, she rocked back and forth on her bed, trying to get the image of Inuyasha out of her head.

His arms covered in his own blood from deep gashes, his neck torn open and his one pure silver hair marred with crimson…

Kagome shook her head and pounded it against her knees. She had to forget; but she didn't really _want_ to…

To get her mind off of things, she told herself that she was thirsty again and that the coke she had bought only forty-five minutes earlier was old, and that she should buy another.

She reached into her coat pockets and fished out a dollar, she could get a candy bar or something too, right? A small grin sparked across her face and she ran out the door and down the hall to the conveniently placed vending machines.

She wasn't really realizing where she was going, but she knew that there was a corner up ahead. Right before rounding it she heard laughter, and footsteps; and as soon as she opened her eyes she collided with something, someone.

The bright red blinded her vision but she wasn't sure what exactly it was. The voice above her groaned a little, then growled, and she held her head and moaned.

When the weight finally moved off of her she found herself staring, with unutterable horror, at a face framed with shining platinum locks and molten amber eyes…

His mouth opened ever so slightly: "Wha-?"

"Inu…yasha…?"

xXx

**Author's Notes-** Yes I know, another story, Whoo-hoo. This story's been bugging me for a week now and I just _had_ to write it. It sounded good and complex to me but might not be… I mean, after all, I am… well, me.

Don't worry; this will not interfere with my other stories. I just really wanted to write this one.

**--Destiny**


	2. Nothing Else Matters

**Author's Notes-** I don't really have anything to say... the summary says everything I guess. Not AU (kind of) not a Kag-Inu's Reincarnation pairing... all that stuff that people probably thought this was. Oh yeah, and I know when you read who Kagome's roommate is, you're going to completely have seen it coming; but I don't really care.

Well thanks for reading, and to my only reviewer: Lady Saoirse of the Isle

I'm just glad I _got_ a review. :)

xXx

Kagome gasped in unutterable horror and found herself staring at a face framed with long platinum locks and molten amber eyes...

He mumbled, "Wha-"

"...Inu...yasha...?"

His dazed look suddenly sharpened and he looked down at her with an eyebrow quirked. "What...?"

Kagome blinked a few times and when she stopped she had to again due to two other people peering over his shoulder.

The boy above her gave her a mild glare at her silence. "How do you know my name, wench?"

"Inuyasha...?" Kagome whispered, almost hoping that he would say yes.

"How...? I've never seen you before in my life. How do you know _me_?"

Kagome couldn't figure out what to say, so she just rambled: "But... you... and... you were... but... Sango and Miroku said..."

"Wait, _what?"_ He shook his head, not believing what she was babbling.

Now the two people behind Inuyasha's shoulder leaned in closer. Kagome looked at them and almost cried.

The girl had her long brown hair tied back in a ponytail, and her bright chocolate eyes danced with an unnoticeable curiosity and pain that it made Kagome cringe.

The boy had medium length ebony tresses that had a small tail in the back, and his dark violet orbs penetrated whatever he was looking at let him see the unseen. These eyes held some sort of knowing that she just couldn't place, but, aside from knowing his personality, she could tell that he wasn't used to doing the ethical.

Maybe it was the fact that she was so dumbstruck with everything, but she had just realized that Inuyasha was talking to her.

"Hello! Wench, I asked you a question! How. Do. You. Know. Me?!"

Kagome wriggled her way out from underneath Inuyasha and backed up against the wall on her butt. "I-I... don't... wait... uh..."

Inuyasha's eyebrows flew up when he noticed the tears forming around the rim of her eyelashes. "What's wrong with you, girl?"

She breathed in, "Last time I... saw you... you were..." a few sobs rocked her head back and forth, "...were..."

His eye twitched in annoyance and impatience, "I was _what?!"_

She sniffled and rubbed a tear off her cheek. Then she looked at him right in the eyes and it made her want to die. "D-dead..."

Inuyasha's eyes widened to the size of saucers at what she said. "Dead?"

She nodded and took several quick breaths before her eyes clenched and she fell to the carpet.

"She fainted." The boy behind Inuyasha stated. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at him and nodded.

"What the hell is _her _problem? She even said she knew you, Miroku."

"I'm not sure why..." Miroku tapped his chin in wonder. "Sango, do you have any insight?"

Sango stepped beside Miroku and shook her head. "I have no idea who she might be. I've never seen her before either..."

Inuyasha sighed and stood up, "Well we're not going to get anything out of her now." He bent over and picked up Kagome bridal style. "Let's take her to your room, Sango. There's an empty bed, right?"

Sango nodded and walked in front of him. "Yeah, common, I'll unlock the door for ya'."

When Sango and Inuyasha began walking Miroku stayed behind, still trying to figure out what was going on. When they were out of earshot he mumbled to no one in particular:

"How did we get here? I wonder... if we're in Kagome's time... something else must have happened after we were buried in the past..."

"Hey, Miroku! Hurry up, will ya'!" Inuyasha yelled down the hall before Miroku could fuel this dramatic irony any further. He was suddenly snapped out of his trance and walked to his friends, hoping to get more answers himself.

XxX

Sango made it to her dorm room and realized that the door was already unlocked.

"What?"

When she walked into her room she started to get the feeling that she was in the wrong one. She distinctively remembered there being an empty bed on the other side of the room; but now the bed was wrapped in a pink blanked and there were things everywhere. It seemed that whoever her new roommate was, they really wanted to make themselves comfortable.

Inuyasha was hit with the same out-of-place feeling that Sango was when he entered, but when Sango motioned her head to the newly made bed he lied Kagome down.

Funny, it seemed so... natural. Him carrying her like that. Like he had done it before... somewhere... it just all seemed too eerie and familiar. Somehow...

Sango plopped down on her bed when Miroku entered the room, and then the two boys gave themselves the two spinney chairs that were tucked under the desks on either side of the room.

"So... what do we do with her?" Inuyasha mumbled, he hadn't even noticed him giving the girl a worried look. It was like his subconscious mind new something his conscious mind didn't.

"I don't know. What do you think, 'Roku?" Sango put her head on her pillow as well and looked up at the boy in her chair.

"We should wait for her to wake up. Then maybe we can get some answers." Miroku placed his hand on the desk and went spinning violently in the chair as he said this.

_Ah... modern technology..._

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah. Then we can get this girl's problem, and possibly her name. She already seems to know _us_ pretty well." Suddenly, he felt himself turning his head in Miroku's direction, although he didn't really hear _what_ Miroku said, he just knew what he _had_ said:

"If you could only remember Kagome, Inuyasha..."

"What was that, Miroku?" Inuyasha quirked a brow almost in annoyance.

"Nothing... just babbling to myself."

"You said her name, didn't you? What is it?"

Miroku sighed but shook his head. "You'll have to figure that one out on your own."

Now Sango was sitting up and looking at Miroku questioningly. "How do you know her name, Miroku...?"

Now Miroku didn't say anything, he didn't have to. For he knew that both Inuyasha and Sango knew Kagome's name, they just didn't know that they knew. He had that look about him that said 'Think about it' and suddenly it clicked for both of them.

Sango's head flipped over to the girl on the bed. "Kagome. Her-her name is Kagome... but how do I know?"

Inuyasha also looked at her; needless to say he was dumbstruck as well. Then again, it doesn't take a brain surgeon to figure that one out. He opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but it clicked shut when he heard Kagome's vicious thrashing and whimpering. She was biting her lip very hard and Inuyasha could smell her blood dripping into her mouth.

_How can I smell that? I'm not a dog! No one could smell someone else's blood, could they?_

He subconsciously got up and kneeled beside the bed, placing a hand on her forehead, which was drenched in a cold sweat. Her eyes where clenched shut and she was mumbling something... but no one could tell what. Well, almost everyone.

"...No... please... stop... don't do this... I... can't... no... Inuyasha..."

At the sound of his name Inuyasha backed away from the side of the bed and returned to his seat. Still reluctant to show how worried he was on the inside for some unknown reason. "Let's wake her up soon. Wench is starting to creep me out."

Miroku shook his head, "You just don't' know, Inuyasha. Give it time."

Inuyasha looked at Miroku with that trademark impulsive anger of his. "Oh, get off it! Give it time? Heh, she'll be lucky if I give her a second!"

Sango glared at the silver haired teen, "Inuyasha! You can't just brush her off just like that! You don't' even know her yet, and besides she seems to know us and somehow we've forgotten or something. Obviously we are or used to be her friends and we can't just leave her like this like we don't feel some odd connection or recollection from some other time ago!"

Both Miroku and Inuyasha looked at Sango wide eyed. "That was a mouthful." Miroku mumbled.

Inuyasha crossed his arms, "Keh."

**...Kagome's Dream Sequence... **

The tears just kept pouring from her eyes. Like someone turned on the faucet and left it on to overflow and never quit. His haroi was soaked by now, and it was getting really late. How long has she been lying there? Crying her eyes out?

She didn't' know. All she knew was that he was gone. He left her. Didn't he promise that he would never leave her? Didn't he promise to protect her? Well, all that's gone now, and no one can protect you from yourself. That's all she needed protection from now.

Her muscles were weak and shaky, but she eventually got up to her feet. She could feel her throat swell from all the crying; it was dry, and she felt like she had been chewing on cotton. His body lied at her feet, battered to a pulp by his own attack.

Several scratches scarred his face and blood was starting to show on them. His once pure silver mane was drenched in his own blood, as well as his kimono. There was a large dark circle on his chest from her crying, and many smaller ones from his bleeding. Kagome could see a bump the size of a baseball start to form on one of his arms; it was broken. His throat was practically torn out and it was amazing that his spine was still there at all, to support his head.

Some sort of eerie calm was spread on his face. It was starting to pale and glaze over with death, but his face looked so relieved, so tranquil that it made Kagome want to stare at it forever if it didn't make her want to die as well. The sky darkened, and a the few chords that were left of Kagome's heart tightened, and pulled her senses in another direction.

It was a shard of the Shikon Jewel.

Without thinking of it, she turned her head to the sky, which was now almost black from the dark clouds that suddenly appeared. Off in the distance was a huge swarm of demons. They must have smelt his blood, since it had been there so long and probably because she was also drenched in it. Kagome reached down her shirt and pulled out the bottle of jewel shards she kept around her neck. Almost as if she was disgusted with the shards she ripped them off her neck and threw them as hard as she could into the woods.

Nothing mattered anymore. Those blasted shards were more trouble than they were worth anyhow. Hopefully someone good would eventually gain the complete jewel, but they'd have to finish her fight to do it. She just didn't have the will to anymore.

The calls of her friends reached her ears, carried by the breeze. She balled her hands into fists and made a break for the woods, in the opposite direction that she threw the shards. She just needed to get out of there.

_Nothing_ mattered anymore.

Kagome reached the well and leaped over the side. Tears streaked up her face as the swirling lights and weightlessness overtook her and she fell into the next dimension. She could faintly hear the panicked shouts of her friends echoing through the time warp, but she paid no mind to them.

After all, it didn't matter.

**...End Kagome's Dream Sequence... **

With weary, and wet eyes Kagome woke up to the voices of her former friends. They echoed into her brain and beat her skull.

"Like hell!" She recognized Inuyasha's voice. "I'm not gonna waste my time, worrying about some random creepy girl that knows my name!"

"Inuyasha-" Sango tried

"No. Leave me alone. When this wench wakes up I want some answers. Until then, get off my back!" He yelled and the door slammed, obviously behind him.

Miroku sighed, "We're never going to get through to him."

Sango nodded and Kagome could feel fresh tears falling from her closed eyes.

_Now_ it mattered.

xXx

**Author's Notes-** There's my 2nd installment to this fic. Hope you enjoyed it, I know I did.

Yes, Miroku still remembers everything from the feudal era. Sango and Inuyasha do not. Ah, dramatic irony, I love it. I plan to have the next chapter have Miroku's POV in it, hopefully that will give more answers to what the heck is going on. Well, we'll just have to wait and see, now won't we?

**-Destiny **


	3. Don't Forget to Remember

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Notes—**Sorry for the wait. I've had minor writer's block. Anyway… on with the story.

xXx

Inuyasha slammed the door behind him and stormed down the hallway. A bubble of rage grew in his chest and he threw his fist to the wall.

"Damn girl!" He panted, "What's her problem? Why do I feel like I need to go back? Dammit!" He punched the wall again.

With what felt like his last sliver of energy, he hit the wall again and slid to his knees. "Hell… I feel so lost." He moaned in pain and frustration and brought his hands to his head.

It felt like something was fighting inside of him to come out. To unleash itself. He knew more than he either didn't realize or didn't want to realize.

All of this was too complicated. This girl shows up and claims to know him, saying that he died, when he's right there, looking at her. The pain in his head grew more and more by the second. Something wanted out.

_Now._

"What the hell? Why does my head hurt… so bad?" A growl escaped his throat as his eyes clenched shut, and he balled his hands into fists, grabbing some of his hair. His form pulsated, and his growl deepened with his voice. "What… it's that Kagome girl… she's giving me a headache!" He groaned and started caving in on himself.

_I- I can smell her tears…from way out here? The hell-? _

The pain in his head worsened and he fell all the way to the floor and faced the ceiling. He wanted to scream in pain so badly, but his newly found pride just wouldn't let him.

"Dammit! What the hell is going on?" He wailed, tossing and turning on the floor. Something was poking him in the palm of his hand, and he peeked one eye open to see blood pouring out from beneath razor sharp claws. "What…? Those… weren't there… before."

More pain pulsed in his head and he gritted his teeth to only be poked again. A clawed hand reached up to his mouth and wiped off more blood from his lip, but the wound was re-opened again by the fangs that were now showing themselves.

"Fangs? What am I- Arrghh- a vamp? Dammit! It hurts… but it's like it's… fading- Arrghh!!" He growled again, the pain in his brain becoming too much. The golden orbs clenched shut and a low groan escaped from between his fangs.

His eyes reopened and a red veil had fallen over them. He couldn't help but feel relieved that whatever it was was finally coming out. A bright, tingling feeling fell in his chest and he felt like bursting out laughing on the spot. It was like he was his old self again. It felt so… natural.

All he smelt was blood. All he wanted was answers.

His mind engulfed itself and he lost all control.

XxX

Kagome rolled over on her bed and faced the wall. She felt terrible but didn't know why. All she was doing was living her life as normal as she could and then they show up, making things complicated again.

She just couldn't shake this feeling that… that she could've done something. Something… that would have made it all better.

A few tears rolled down her cheeks and she wiped them off with the back of her hand and sighed.

_Why do I feel so bad about this?_

"Kagome?"

The raven-haired girl looked over her shoulder at Sango, who was looking at her with worried eyes.

"Sango… butt… I thought… you didn't remember…" Kagome mumbled.

Her heart sank as Sango shook her head, "I don't, but… I know… I know your name but not you and… I don't know." She held her head in confusion.

Kagome nodded and looked at Miroku. "Miroku…?"

He raised his eyebrows, "Hmn?"

She just shook her head and sat up on the bed, "Never mind…" Subconsciously, she glanced at the door with wet eyes. Sango noticed this and put a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Don't worry about Inuyasha. He'll be fine." Kagome looked at Sango with a hopeful look and Sango gave her a small smile.

Miroku nodded, "Yes, Kagome. Don't worry yourself with Inuyasha's well being. He'll be fine, just like always."

Kagome glanced up at Miroku, who nodded, and Kagome immediately knew that Miroku knew something the others didn't. She opened her mouth to say something but she was cut short by the door bursting open.

All three pairs of eyes flew to the doorway and everyone gasped at Inuyasha standing there. He had a look about him that was a mix of severely ticked-off, worried, relieved, and struggling. Sango took a step back and Kagome backed into the corner on the bed. Miroku only stepped out of Inuyasha's way.

His clawed hand was brought up to his face and he made a fist. Behind the fist, a smirk pulled back his lips, showing off his fangs, and his triangular ears on top of his head twitched. There was a red veil over his eyes, but they still had that hint of gold in there. He was still in there. Somewhere…

His reddened eyes moved over to where Kagome was practically cowering. He knew. Somehow he had remembered, how he failed her. How he left her without a single word of comfort except "I'm sorry". Psh, what kind of comfort was that?

He was angry with himself… for leaving her alone.

Sango reached out her hand, "Inuyasha… what happened to you? You look like a… like a…"

"Demon?" He finished her sentence with a deep, sharp voice; making her jump.

Kagome cringed. His voice was laced with malice, but she didn't know whether it was towards her or not. "Inuyasha!" She screamed and he glanced at her. "Why…?"

He shook his head, "I don't know. Kagome… come here… please." His eyes were pleading, but his smirk made her second guess him. After all, you could never really trust him with red in his eyes.

Kagome pushed her back into the wall as Inuyasha got closer to her. She couldn't do anything to stop him, and he couldn't stop himself. All he wanted to do was talk to her, but she seemed to be panicking. Water formed at the edge of her eyes, threatening to spill over, and he grabbed her wrist gently. She tried to jump back but his grip only tightened and he yanked her out of the room.

They went down the hallway and she struggled to pry herself from his grasp but it was no use. He pulled her into the room with the vending machines and latched to door while letting her go and tumble to the floor.

Kagome clutched her abused wrist and glanced up at Inuyasha with tears forming in her eyes. He still look relatively pissed and took a step towards her; she drew back and shuffled to the wall. Nothing could be heard but the dull humming of the vending machines.

"Inuyasha…" She pleaded him. He was acting so strange and there wasn't anything she could do to stop it. Sure, she wanted to trust him and latch onto him, never letting go, but she just didn't trust the red in his eyes…

He reached towards her and she flinched, reeling back. Inuyasha looked at her, depression washing over his features.

"Kagome," She looked up at him and he helped her off the ground, "I'm sorry…" He stated and pulled her closer to him. She was taken aback, but soon melted into the embrace and a few tears found their way out of her eyes.

"Does this mean you remember now?" She was praying that he was going to say yes.

He nodded, "Yeah. I'm sorry for… leaving you like that." His grip tightened, "I'm so weak."

Kagome looked up at him, "You're not weak, Inuyasha."

"Yes I am. I died at the hands of my own attack. Who does that?" He grimaced.

"That's not the point. You protected me, just like you promised to." They both smiled and embraced each other tighter.

Kagome felt like everything would be all right. Like nothing could break this moment and it could last forever. Oh, how wrong she was. Inuyasha sighed and everything seemed to ease out of him. The red veil was removed and his claws and fangs retracted. The little dog-ears on his head disappeared into his silver hair. With a few blinks of his eyes his realized where he was and what was going on.

"What?" He mumbled, releasing Kagome a bit and looking down at her. She seemed as shocked to see him as he did her.

She quirked an eyebrow at him, "What's wrong…?"

He forcefully pushed her off and flew to the door, extremely shocked and embarrassed at the same time. A light red color dusted his cheeks and he stammered.

"What's going on? Girl- I mean, Kagome. What are you doing?" He accused her.

Kagome looked like she was going to die all over again, "What are you talking about? Are you okay?" She reached her hand towards him and he reeled back with a really pissed-off look on his face.

"What the hell? I don't know you!" He screamed and bolted out the door, leaving a confused and heartbroken Kagome in his wake.

She looked at her hands and made them into fists. Burying one of the fists into the carpet she broke into distressed sobs.

"Why, Inuyasha?" She whimpered, "Why don't you remember me!" Now she was yelling at herself. There was nothing she could do about it. He just didn't know. Then, why did he remember when he went back to his old self?

Sure, he looked the same, save for the ears, fangs, and claws, but he was human. When he turns back into a hanyou… he remembers.

But why?

Is there some sort of curse placed on her or something? Will he ever remember her and how much it hurt to lose him? She felt like she was loosing him all over again.

"But," She sniffled and looked at the fluorescent light hanging from the ceiling, "It's never too late to get him back… right?"

xXx

**Author's Notes- **I know, it's a bit short but lots of things happened I guess. I'll try to update as soon as I can.

**-Destiny**


	4. Fatal Memories

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything… save a George Forman Grill and a copy of Shrek 2 on DVD.  
(Joke from a comedian whose name I can't remember, but I actually have both of those things at my house. xD)

**Author's Notes-** Well, um… yeah. I just haven't been in any sort of writing mood. No muse, I guess. So if this chapter turns out really crappy… just- uh… bear with me on this. I've been waiting to write this chapter for so long now so it might not be crappy. I've known for months what it's going to be about but I haven't had any ambition… This is going to be a LONG chapter...

Okay, enough of my whining already.

xXx

Kagome felt her shoulders sink as she sighed. Things were just way too complicated. There were so many problems on her plate and, even though she'd never admit it, she didn't think she could take the pressure.

The problem at hand was lodged in her brain, and it wasn't going anywhere: How would she make Inuyasha remember?

Miroku somehow has some memories of the Feudal Era, but no one else does. What could have happened to make them all just show up with no recollections? Nothing was adding up!

Clenching her fists, Kagome proclaimed a frustrated groan. Just when she had convinced herself that it was all over, everything repeats itself.

Sheesh, was everything in a loop or something?

Her mind was heavy with everything, and after a while the rumble of the vending machines was getting a bit redundant.

"I guess… I'll dive back in…" she whispered to no one in particular. Slowly, she managed to pull herself off of the floor and moved the door. When she opened the portal it was like submerging herself in cold water. She could barely breathe, and all she could think about was how she wanted out. Now.

XxX

Sango studied the door intently. She was still in shock about what just happened. Inuyasha had just burst in looking like some kind of demon and he dragged Kagome off somewhere. Somehow, seeing Inuyasha in that state seemed very, very vaguely familiar. It was like she'd seen him like that somewhere before, but she had no idea where.

Her gaze drifted off to her friend across the room. Miroku was sitting on top of the desk at the foot of Kagome's bed, a very anxious look on his face. His eyes hadn't left the inside of the door since it slammed shut, and he was starting to get fidgety. Even Sango was feeling the tension filling up the room to the ceiling. Her lungs felt compressed, and nothing really seemed real anymore. It was like a dream, but it was real… but then again, not real. She felt like something was missing. Something just wasn't adding up.

The situations were real, but fate was breathing down her neck. Someone cheated. Maybe she cheated fate… but how? She had living pretty normally, right? Everything was blurry like a lucid dream.

The hollowness of the world was suddenly so tangible. She could feel it weighing down her body and mind. What could've happened to make everything so plastic? So fake? How could this huge chunk of reality just be missing? Something was telling her that Kagome had a big part in her virtual realm. She just had to figure out how…

Miroku cleared his throat suddenly, causing Sango to snap out of her ravine with a jerk. She sat ridged on the bed, a bit embarrassed at how easily she was startled.

"So, Miroku?" she started. Miroku looked at her expectantly, "What do you think is… going on? I mean, with Inuyasha and everything. He was… different. I know Kagome has something to do with it…" The carpet was suddenly interesting and Sango threatened to fall into thought again.

Miroku redirected his gaze towards the door, "I'm not sure…" He lied. "Maybe-" He was suddenly cut off by a thunderous footfall moving past the door. All the two could hear was Inuyasha growling at something they didn't know. He was gone as quickly as he came. "Maybe you should talk to Inuyasha, while I talk to Kagome."

Sango immediately figured that Miroku's mind was in the gutter, and she shook her head frantically. "No way you pervert! How do I know that you won't molest Kagome or something!"

Miroku looked hurt as he threw his hand to his heart. "Why Sango," he pouted. "I can't believe you think so little of me. I was thinking nothing of the sort!"

Sango snorted, "Yeah right. What's the difference in me talking to her anyway, huh?"

"Sango, you're forgetting that I'm going to major in psychology." He shut his eyes proudly with a smirk on his face. "Therefore, I'm the most suitable candidate of the both of us to talk to her. She must be going through some complicated and rough feelings. Besides, you'll have your chance. You are her roommate after all."

Sango stood up and shrugged her shoulders. "I guess you're right… but no womanizing! Got it?"

Miroku raised his right hand and placed the other over his heart, "You have my word, my lovely Sango. I shall leave all my flirtatious acts on layaway for you and only you."

"Uh…" She sweat-dropped and opened the door, ready to step out. "That's not what I meant."

"Oh, so you're saying you'd like to hear them now?" He grinned and grasped her hand.

When he opened his mouth to speak she quickly interrupted: "Spare me, will ya!" With that, she rushed out and shut the door behind her.

xXx

**_Flashback..._**

_As the sky continued to darken with demonic energy, a tiny auburn blob stirred atop a branch. The wind ripped through the leaves and the kitsune jumped at the fear of falling. He deftly rubbed the sleep out of his bright emerald eyes and calmly watched the stray leaves tumble across the meadow. His gaze rested on the wooden box sitting in the center of the grass and herbs, and he yawned deeply. _

_The tranquility of the scene shifted dramatically when he realized why the wind was suddenly so relentless. Something squeezed on his heart and his eyes immediately went to the sky. The clouds had went from pure white to a deep purple and black, and they swirled around with a scarlet lining. He gasped at how intense the aura was. _

_"Wow, that aura's so strong..." He mumbled to himself like a monologue. Before he could say anything else his eyes caught sight of the dark-haired miko running towards the well at top speed. Blood covered her front from almost head to foot, and big aqua tears slid down her __porcelain __cheeks. _

_The kitsune quirked an eyebrow at her; wondering how she got covered in so much blood but she was still able to move. "Kagome...?"_

_He took a breath to call out to her but he hadn't uttered a word before she had leapt into the old well. Bright blue and silver lights shot out the mouth of the well and when they __disintegrated __into air he knew she was gone. _

_"Kagome!" he yelled, even though he knew that she wouldn't answer him. His eyes were set on the mouth of the well and after a few moments he sighed. "She's gone... Inuyasha that idiot, what did he do now? I guess it's all up to me, Shippou, to save the day!" A low rumble echoed through the clearing and Shippou instantly became ridged and he shivered. "Or... maybe I'll go get Sango and Miroku..."_

_He jumped off the branch in one bound and started running towards the village. "After all, they're really good fighters... but this aura's incredible! I don't know if they'll be able to handle it alone." It felt like it was taking forever to get back now, but maybe it was just the anticipation in the air. "Inuyasha will be to busy sulking about Kagome going home to bother... so I guess I'll have to be strong. For my friends!" Another growl reached his ears and he picked up the pace; running as fast as his little legs would allow him. _

_By the time he reached Kaede's hut he saw Sango and Miroku already heading out. Both of them had concerned looks on their faces and Sango was already in her taijiya outfit. _

_"Sango, Miroku!" he called. Both of them looked at him with worried expressions. "Do you feel it too?"_

_Miroku nodded and looked towards Inuyasha's forest. Although, there was another reason to call it that now. "Yes. It's a huge aura, but I don't think it's Naraku."_

_Now Sango nodded, "Right. It's probably just a hoard of demons coming to take advantage of Inuyasha's-" She glanced at Shippou, and- not wanting to ruin his innocence of the situation- quickly improvised. "- disposition." _

_Shippou huffed and crossed his arms, "That idiot... I don't know what he's done but whatever it is, it must be pretty bad to make Kagome run home crying like she did." He looked up at his friends, who were looking at each other with the same anxious look on their faces. "Wait... what did he do?"_

_Miroku jerked his head into the direction of the forest and shook his head. "It's nothing Shippou, don't worry yourself with it. Right now, we've got bigger problems. Stay inside and help the villagers if we need you to." _

_The kitsune hummed in agreement, "You can count on me!"_

_Miroku grinned, "I knew we could." He looked over his shoulder at the taijiya behind him. "Sango!"_

_She nodded and yelled out: "Right! Kirara, let's go!" Almost on cue, the small cat demon ran out of the hut and combusted; transforming herself into a huge two-tailed cat with large teeth and a ferocious countenance. _

_Sango and Miroku jumped onto Kirara's back and flew off into the heart of the purple aura. _

**_End flashback..._**

XxX

Inuyasha stormed down the hallway with a very pissed off look about him. Who did this Kagome girl think she was? He knew that it was her fault that he blacked out.

It was just a strange feeling... When he blacked out, he didn't panic. It wasn't like he didn't know what he did, but like he forgot.

Or didn't want to remember...

"Dammit!" he yelled at the wall at the end of the corridor. Throwing his fist, he panted and looked down at his sneakers. "I don't even remember what happened _before_ I blacked out. I just remember a headache and then... damn!"

He grit his teeth and shut his eyes in frustration. "It's that damn Kagome girl! Everything was fine until she had to show up! How the hell can some random girl complicate things so much!?!" A sigh eased out of his lungs as he rested his forehead against the wall; staring at it with his arms dangling at his sides. "I just... need to think."

As he shut his eyes again he felt his senses sharpen, and suddenly it was like he was so in-sync with the world around him. He could hear the footsteps of random boarders, the pillows of sorority-girls-to-be, and his own steady heartbeat thumped in his ears. The dorm reeked of cheap alcohol and Wal-Mart perfume, and his breath smelt of last night's nachos.

"Damn... I need to brush..." he whispered to himself, scrunching his nose. His thoughts were interrupted soon enough by a set of footsteps getting louder and closer; and before long he could even _smell_ who it was. It was a scent he knew all to well, and with it came a quiet and nervous feminine voice:

"Inuyasha?"

xXx

_**Another Flashback... (Yippie...!)**_

_When the monk and the taijiya arrived in the forest they noticed how the swarm of demons seemed to be looking around. Sango started walking across a small clearing when her foot tapped something. She looked down, expecting to see a rock or the like, and gasped. Her hand reached down and grasped a small glass bottle, shut off with a cork, containing four bright pink shards. _

_"Miroku!" she screamed, not really believing herself. When Miroku sprinted up to her she held out the bottle. "Is this what I think it is?"_

_He nodded, "Yes, it's Kagome's shards, but how did they end up all the way out here?" His eyes went up to the sky as the demons were drawing closer. _

_Sango could only stare at the shards. There was a big crimson smudge on the side of the bottle and her heart sank at the thought of Kagome being hurt or killed for it. "I don't know..." _

_A generic-looking demon swooped down without warning and grabbed and shards right out of Sango's grasp. The two in the clearing looked up, alarmed, and grabbed their weapons. The taijiya threw her hiraikotsu at the demon just as it shattered the glass between it's jaw. Luckily, the giant boomerang struck the demon and sliced it in two. The shards fell to the ground beyond a couple of trees and the demon __disintegrated __into thin air. _

_Miroku turned to Sango after purifying a demon, "Sango! Go get the shards! I'll be fine here." he yelled, bashing another demon's skull in with his staff. _

_Sango nodded and ran off into the patch of trees with her weapon in tow. She reached the edge of the woods and almost immediately found the shards. Miroku ran up next to her soon after, but his attention wasn't fixated on the shards or the demons for that matter. Sango followed his gaze towards the opposite end of the clearing and she cringed at the sight. _

_This was the clearing where Inuyasha had died. His body was lying in a puddle of his blood, and he was so still it was eerie. _

_"Sango! Watch out!" Miroku shrieked, pushing Sango out of the way and onto the grass just as a demon rushed past them. Kirara swooped down just in time to grab the demon with her teeth and crush it. _

_The taijiya looked up at him and breathed heavily. "Thank you..." _

_He grinned and looked at the still approaching demons. "Don't mention it. I'm sure you'd do the same for me. I don't want to be pessimistic, but I think our battle's only going to get more dangerous..." _

_Sango agreed and made a fist around the shards. Another demon showed itself in the center of the clearing, and Sango tucked the shards into her clothes and ran at the demon with her katana drawn. The blade went straight through the demon's skull and out the back. When she removed it the demon fell and disintegrated, just like the others. _

_Miroku was busying himself with exterminating the hundreds of demons that were quickly surrounding them, and when he turned to aid Sango he gasped and ran towards her. "Sango!"_

_She turned around just in time to be impaled from behind in the abdomen by a lightning fast demon. Her eyes widened to their extremities and even wider when she saw four glittering specks flying away from her. She fell to her knees, still watching the shards, as Miroku ran up to her and grabbed her. _

_"Sango! Sango? Are you alright? Sango, answer me..." he practically pleaded, but Sango's gaze was never lifted from where the shards had landed:_

_Inuyasha._

_**End Flashback...**_

XxX

Kagome silently walked back to her room with her eyes still set upon the floor. She didn't want to deal with everything this way, and Inuyasha was probably back at the room too. Out of everything, she _really_ didn't want to have to face him again. Not yet...

She sighed as she reached the door and opened it ever so quietly, as if not to wake someone. When the door was finally open she peered in to find Miroku sitting in a swivel chair placed in the middle of the room, looking very professional.

He had his legs crossed with his ankle resting on his knee, and his arms were crossed as well. A smile peeked out from his lips and he looked like more of an actor than a professional.

"Ah, Kagome." He started a little too nonchalantly, "I've been expecting you..." His eyes snapped open and he held out his arm, motioning towards the bed. "Please, have a seat. I'd like to talk to you."

Kagome shut the door behind her warily and walked over to to the bed. "Should... I be worried?"

Miroku laughed a bit as Kagome sat down. "No, no, nothing of the sort! I just wish to speak with you." He swiveled to face her quickly, his smirk never really vanishing. "I wish to speak... about what has happened... in the Feudal Era."

She gasped, her heart feeling lighter at the thought of a real ally. "So you mean... that you remember?"

"Yes, but..." he trailed off.

Kagome inwardly flinched, "But... what...?" She watched Miroku shake his head and sigh.

"But... I'm afraid that both Sango and Inuyasha do not..."

xXx

**Author's Notes--** I guess I'll stop there. This chapter was going to be much longer but I decided to cut it in two and leave ya with a bunch of suspense instead. Like I said before, if this chapter is horrid... please bear with me... I've just recently- more like I think- gotten my muse back.

Hmn... I wonder what will happen to Inuyasha? (Feudal Inuyasha, that is) I've always wanted to do this. I know it's really dumb but in a review- if you review at all- try and guess. It's probably blatantly obvious but still I wanna see who's paying attention. This is one of my fics that actually _gets_ reviews every now and again, and yeah. Just try it. I'll make a list of everyone who was right in my Author's notes next chapter!

**Until then, **

**-Destiny**


	5. Recalling My Lifetimes

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!

**Author's Notes- **Ah, my most –personally- anticipated chapter. I don't really have anything to say… Just be prepared for another _long_ flashback! (Cue innocent grin)

xXx

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?" He breathed, still not removing his forehead from the wall. The person behind him shuffled a bit, until he could see her sneakers behind him.

"Um…" she started, "I just wanted to see what was going on. Miroku and I heard you storm past the room, but we just… kind of… want to know why."

Inuyasha grunted as he pushed himself from the drywall, and looked Sango square in the face. There's no way in _hell _he would even_ think_ about telling her what he had woken up to, and no way she would understand. Hell, _he_ didn't even understand why he awoke from his blackout locked in a rather compromising embrace with the girl they had just met. (Whom he currently tried- with all his power- to loathe but just couldn't for some god awful unknown reason.)

"Why?" He repeated. Sango nodded and eyed him expectantly. "It's complicated." He stated simply as his gaze dropped to the carpet.

She arched an eyebrow at his recluse-ness. Usually, he was the last person to bottle up, not his emotions, but something that pissed him off. All of his agitations were always out in the open. Most of the time advertised on the scowl marring his face, and his furrowed brows. Somehow, he seemed extremely irritated but the almost serene expression across his face made it look like he didn't _want_ to be provoked. "What do you mean 'complicated'?" she asked, making Inuyasha frown.

"It's nothing." He spat. "Don't worry about it." Crossing his arms over his chest, he glared at the empty hallway. He wanted to be infuriated at Kagome, but something in his subconscious wouldn't let him. There was a mental block on being beyond angry with her for _some_ reason. It was bothering him to no end why he just _couldn't _be _mad_ at her!

So why not compensate by lashing out at everything else?

"Inuyasha-" Sango started, reaching a completely friendly hand towards his shoulder. He was taken aback and shot her a death glare. She simply stood there with her hand still hanging in the air, a dumbfounded look across her face.

"Why won't you just drop it already!?!" He barked. Sango was still lost. What did she do to _him_? "I said it was nothing. There's nothing to worry about! Just leave it alone! Why don't you go and console that Kagome girl and get off my back!" His shouts rattled Sango's brain, and he stormed off yet again. She blinked a few times and let her hand tumble to her side. That stunned expression was still plastered on her countenance.

"What…?" she mumbled. "What the heck just happened?" Her golden honey eyes flickered a few more times before she shook her head and shrugged.

She knew it had to have something to do with Kagome. She was like some kind of omen on the group. The missing puzzle piece to a maze of clear blue sky. Ever since they ran into her, what, ten minutes ago, the entire universe crumbled. Everything around them was warped, and the artificial feel of the world seemed so much more obvious… to Sango, anyway.

It was like she was living in a faux-reality. Like she wasn't even supposed to be there, walking that hallway, taking those classes, breathing that air, wearing those clothes… She wasn't supposed to be taking up space in this simulation… she wasn't supposed to fathom these kinds of things. All she ever did was live… from what she knew. Her past life was creeping up on her…

Whatever- whoever or whenever- her past life was, she had no clues to stand on.

XxX

_**Flashback… (No cliffy anymore!!)**_

"_Sango! Answer me, please!" Miroku pleaded. She let out a strangled yelp as the pain finally started to wash over her. Her eyes clenched shut and both of her hands flew to her abdomen, holding it tight. Dark red blood started purging from between her fingers and dripping down her taijiya uniform. _

_Sango roughly swiveled her head to glance at her comrade "M- Miroku…" she mumbled feebly. _

_He sighed in relief and held her shoulders closer to him. "Sango, it's okay. Everything's going to be alright." She groaned in discomfort and pressed her palms deeper into her wound to make the bleeding cease. With eyes ridden with distain, Miroku plucked her off the grass and attempted to sprint into cover. Sango's repetitive cries of pain finally got to him and he stopped, about ten yards from where he started. _

_Demons were swirling manically overhead. The sky was darkening to a deep violet, and the wind had certainly picked up. Sango looked up at the cackling demons above her and grimaced. It was hopeless… they weren't going to win this fight… they didn't have a prayer… not without Inuyasha. Her eyes drifted downward to where she saw the jewel shards go. They had tumbled towards Inuyasha's lifeless, battered corpse… _

_As soon as she recalled that fact, her eyes widened to their extremities at an incredibly luminous light coming from another part of the clearing. Miroku seemed to notice too and he stood up with a good grip on his staff and a stern look about his features. When the light disappeared, a deep, and powerful aura dominated the area. Sango looked up at Miroku with confused eyes and his fist tightened on the staff. _

_A swarm of wicked demons suddenly swooped down towards the source of the light, but as soon as they drew close huge yellow bolts flew from their target. All the attacking entities were obliterated at an instant, and the two fighters gaped at the phenomenon. Before the other demons could even think of retaliating a blur darted into the air and sliced clean through the horde, showing the sky. _

_After a second, an enormous white streak split through the center of the crowd. Since the demons were flying in a circle, it looked like a band of light going around the inside of a ring. In, literally, a flash, every last demon was extinguished. Sango and Miroku were still at a loss for the cause. Although the demons were gone, the aura remained. It was still choking them, clogging their lungs. _

"_Miroku…" Sango strained, mumbling again. "What… was that…?" She gave the monk a worried look and he returned a baffled one. Just what was going on?_

_He spoke flatly, telling the honest truth. "I'm not sure." Before he could say much else, the blur that bulldozed through the demons dashed back to earth. Miroku took a step back in absolute shock and Sango looked expectantly at him. From her angle, she couldn't see. _

_The figure landed in a crouched position on the grass. Its hand gripped the hilt of a katana, and the other was spread out on the ground for support. Threatening crimson spilt from behind bloodstained bangs, and two jagged purple slashes infiltrated the, also bloodstained, face. _

(Three guesses, folks!)

_A dreadfully irksome growl rumbled from its throat as it dug its claws into the soil. Miroku swallowed hard at the sight of him. Still clad in his torn, blood and tear-soaked haroi, Inuyasha leaped from his place on the ground and got right in the monk's face. Sango gasped but then cringed in pain from her disposition. Miroku only bit his lip and squared himself on the grass._

_Inuyasha's fangs clearly poked over his lip as he grabbed Miroku's collar in an unbreakable clasp. His growl deepened at the monk's uncomfortable expression. _

"_Inuyasha…" Miroku breathed, "What happened… to you?" _

_A sick smirk pulled on the demon's lips and he shook his former friend once. "Miss me?" he spat sarcastically. The monk fidgeted to reclaim his collar but Inuyasha had other plans… Raising his arm a few inches, Miroku found himself airborne, and Inuyasha's look flattened. "Where is she?" _

_During this whole ordeal, Sango scrambled to her feet and uneasily inched closer to the two. "Inuyasha stop! You don't want to hurt him!" she screamed. This caused Miroku to send her an alarmed look and Inuyasha just gave her a ridiculing glance. _

"_Who says I don't?" He raised an elongated talon to the monk's neck- making him flinch- just to stress his point. _

"_Sango no!" Miroku commanded, "Where is who, Inuyasha?" _

_Inuyasha lowered his hand and brought his captive closer to eyelevel. "Kagome. What happened to her?" his voice was serious and his expression wasn't wavered. _

"_She's… She's gone." Sango stated, clutching her injury in distress and reaching a bloody hand towards him. "We think she went back home… we hope…" _

"_You hope?" He shouted unbelievingly. Dropping Miroku to the ground, he attempted to corner the wounded Sango. "What do you mean 'You hope'? You didn't let anything happen to her did you!" _

_She threw up her free hand defensively. "Please, Inuyasha, calm down. She was hysterical!" _

_His brows furrowed as he moved a step closer. "I don't care!" _

_When Miroku caught Inuyasha raising a clawed hand to the taijiya, he immediately grabbed his staff and whacked him in the back of the head with it. He knew that his former friend would glare death at him for doing it, but then again, he also knew that there was no way to knock him out of his possessed state. The shards had obviously landed on him, healing his wounds, and the impurity of said shards caused this transformation. The only way to reverse the effects was to have Kagome touch him. That was pretty impossible with her gone, now wasn't it?_

"_You…" Inuyasha muttered, glowering at the monk. He threw his claws at him several times but whenever he did that damn metal staff would always block him. He wasn't completely inadequate, so a few cuts marred Miroku's face, hands, and the like, but there was no lethal blow like he wanted. _

_The twang of string perked Inuyasha's ears and a whizzing noise flew past Miroku's head. Inuyasha's eyes widened and his jaw hung open. A clean wooden arrow stuck out of his torso, with a few droplets of fresh blood seeping through. He glanced down at the white feathers and tried to reach up and grab it's shaft to rip it out. A strangled cough racked his body as he fell to his knees, his eyes never leaving the end of the arrow. Funny how simplicity can strike down the most formidable…_

_Miroku whipped his head around to Kaede, holding a bow atop a horse. A serious look was stuck on her aged face. Sango stumbled towards Miroku and he caught her from plummeting to the ground. Inuyasha had since collapsed on his side. A stunned look was forever on his countenance and the arrow showed itself proudly in his chest. _

"_Miroku…" Sango breathed desperately. "I… I've lost too much blood…" Her eyes shut in disappointment of her own fate. _

_The monk looked at her in utter dismay. "No Sango. You'll get through this. I promise." He smiled half-heartedly, like he was trying to convince himself more than her. _

_She shook her head sadly, "No I won't, Miroku…I'm already feeling light headed…" _

"_Sango…"_

_Kaede strode up to the two with a concerned look. "Child, are ye injuries fatal?" she spoke towards Sango. (Obviously) All the taijiya could manage was a nod. The elder miko responded with one as well before turning to Miroku. "Miroku, I am afraid she won't make it."_

_The monk smiled in spite of this entire situation. "No, Kaede, don't tell me that…"_

"_I am sorry, but these things happen." She solemnly stated. "I have a plan… for what we should to with Inuyasha."_

_Miroku glanced up at her with a barely-holding-on Sango in his embrace. "What do you mean?"_

"_It's an old miko concoction of burial soil. You bury the corpse in this soil, and mark the top and the grave with a date or time until resurrection. The corpse does not rise from the grave, but the fates are toyed with, and the person is just as they were when the time comes." Kaede explained, getting an interested look from the monk. "Inuyasha will be his normal self in Kagome's world if we time it right, as well as Sango. However, neither of them will know how they died. Sango may remember Inuyasha's fate, but not her own. The mixture takes a while to prepare, but the result should be worth it."_

_Miroku nodded and rested his gaze on Sango. Her breathing was soft and her eyelids were hardly open at all. The slower her heartbeat became, the more the contemplated the idea. _

"_Do it." He stated. "Kaede, prepare the soil, please. Anything… to make this right again."_

_**End of Flashback… (Gasp!)**_

xXx

Kagome blinked twice at Miroku. He looked her square in the eyes with his serious expression never flitting. "What do you mean they don't remember?" she whispered, "They- they remembered my name, didn't they? And if you can remember how come they can't? They should be able to, right?"

Miroku only shook his head. "I'm not sure of the details, Kagome." He gently placed his hands on her shoulders to calm her. "I am aware of how Sango and Inuyasha ended up here, and can only suspect that Kaede sent me here as well. What I don't know is why I remember and they seem to have amnesia."

She gulped while resting her gaze on her feet. "So… they just have a block? Can they ever remember? Or will Sango never be my best friend again… and Inuyasha…"

Miroku noticed the tears brimming her eyelashes. She was clearly trying to not let them spill over, but she wasn't doing a very good job of it. "No, no! I'm sure they'll remember eventually." He quickly sputtered, gaining her attention from the floor. "Knowing your name without either me or you telling them is enough proof that they have the memories somewhere in their subconscious. It's just up to us to break through the barrier in their minds so all the thoughts can come flooding back! And if I may say so…" he smirked perversely, "… it's rather obvious that Inuyasha feels a strange connection between the two of you." Kagome's face discoloured a bit as she looked away. Leaning back in his chair, Miroku re-crossed his arms smiled. "I take it you've already noticed?"

She shifted uneasily on the bed and her face darkened. "I don't know… I was kind of passed out for most of the time he was acting normally… But, Miroku?" Her voice lowered to a whisper again, and both his eyebrows rose so she'd elaborate. "If he doesn't remember what happened… why did he when he… changed?"

Miroku hummed in thought and tapped his chin a bit. "That's is odd… I did find it strange as well when I met him and he was human. Perhaps his demon blood is also withheld along with his memories of the past. The fact that the human element is clearly dominant in him would explain the blockade on his thoughts." He paused for a moment before continuing. "However… this doesn't explain Sango's disposition."

Kagome nodded. "I know…" There was some reason that kept Sango from realizing what had happened. The problem Kagome and Miroku were having was figuring out how to help her along. Maybe telling her the truth would open up the doors… but if it didn't work Sango would just think that her and Miroku were completely mental.

She needed to remember. Kagome needed her to remember… She just wanted her best friend back. Even though she had tried to dive into a normal life again, she'd give anything to have her bizarre life back. If she weren't already past the blaming herself stage, penance would be cursing her thoughts right now.

The door quietly clicked open and Kagome and Miroku's eyes darted upward. Sango smiled softly and fully entered the room, shutting the door behind her. Leaning back on the wood, she sighed in frustration. "I don't know what we're going to do with him." She spoke dejectedly.

Miroku quirked an eyebrow, "With who?"

"Inuyasha." She breathed, receiving an understanding nod from Miroku, and an inquisitive look from Kagome. "I just tried talking to him and he blows up in my face! Sheesh, what a hard-ass… I didn't do anything to him! All I said was: 'Why did you stomp past our door?' -or something like that- and he flips out on me! Kami, that guy's thrown me for a loop! I just don't get it!" She threw her hands in the air as she raved.

Kagome gave a shocked expression, but – in actuality, she wasn't that surprised. Inuyasha _was_ infamous for his impulsive attitude.

Miroku cocked his head to the side confusedly. "So he just had a hissy-fit? That's… really not that strange… but for something so trivial as that… it doesn't make much sense."

Sango nodded feverishly and held her palms towards Miroku with her arms extended. "I know! Then he storms off in a huff again! Like I somehow offended him! Ha!" Her eyes rolled as she plopped onto her own bed.

"Maybe he doesn't want to talk about it right now…" Kagome mumbled, causing both Miroku and Sango whip their heads around.

Miroku had his mouth open to say something, but paused for a moment before clicking it shut. A hardly noticeable grin pulled on the corners of his lips.

Sango, however, didn't have the information that he did. "What do you mean?"

Kagome fidgeted awkwardly again and wouldn't look Sango in the eyes. "Well, maybe he didn't want to talk about it… and you started to ask him about it so he showed the only emotion he could think of…"

"Pissed off?" Sango questioned, a bit angrily. The other girl nodded slightly. She raised a curious brow, "Are you going to be a shrink like 'Roku?" Kagome almost laughed and shook her head back and forth. Sango's lips formed a straight line and her voice lowered a bit. "You really _do_ know us somehow, don't you?"

A little surprised at her realization, Kagome turned her head to look at her roommate. A tiny smile showed on her face as she shrugged her shoulders. Sango kept giving her a perplexed look, still wondering what the hell was going on. She kept contemplating how fake her entire world had started to feel and how conspicuous Kagome was to her. How everything turned so artificial when she- so suddenly- showed up… Especially how the only people that seemed real were Kagome, Miroku, Inuyasha, and herself.

Sango stayed silent for a few minutes, starring off into space. Miroku eyed her carefully every now and then, and noted that her eyes steadily widened to their limits. A gasp suddenly pulled on her lungs and her mouth hung ajar. Kagome glanced at the gaping girl with a lost expression. Sango's eyes- no longer wandering- landed on Kagome and all the color seemed to fall from her features.

She leaped from her spot on the bed and tackled Kagome in a giant friendly embrace. "Oh my god, Kagome…" she breathed, "This world… _is_ a sham…"

XxX

**Author's Notes-** Aha! Weren't expecting that, now were ya?

Eh, truth be told, I didn't either. Ha… thought of it at the last minute. Jeez, the flashback is the majority of the chapter. Oh, well. Just one more flashback to go! Then _everything should_ be explained… as far as I'm going to, anyway.

By the way, the only thing I've got to say about Inuyasha is: Kami, it's impossible to kill him. He's like a frickin' cockroach!

**Like I didn't just give anything away… or did I,**

**-Destiny**


End file.
